


As Long As You Need

by daddyzanchez



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Backstage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 22:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11217825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyzanchez/pseuds/daddyzanchez
Summary: Murdoc finds 2D, having a panic attack, in the backstage bathroom.





	As Long As You Need

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my 500th follower on tumblr! She asked for a short fic with Murdoc comforting 2D before a concert

“Where the hell is he?” Murdoc yelled as he walked back and forth in their backstage room. They were supposed to be on stage in thirty minutes and obviously that pain in the arse, blue haired boy was missing.

Russel looked unimpressed at the temper tantrum Murdoc was throwing, “Maybe on the toilet?”

“Toilet?!” Murdoc exclaimed loudly, throwing his arms in the air. Noodle snickered, mumbling something about the bassist in Japanese. In rage, the bassist walked towards the hall, “I’ll get that little shit out of there.”

“What're you doing in here?” Murdoc barked at him as he held onto the doorway. 2D looked up at him, looking slightly paler than usually and it made Murdoc’s face soften as he knew what was up. He watched him hug his knees as he sat on the dirty bathroom floor, taking a deep breath.

“I just wanted to have some water by myself a-a-and suddenly I couldn't breathe,” 2D whimpered, sniffling quietly. Murdoc chuckled at the fact that the boy hadn't even considered that there was a ton of plastic bottles of water in their backstage room. He held out a hand for him.

“Come on, up you go, you absolute loon,” Murdoc said, already having lowered his voice, “Did you get your water?” 2D shook his head and pulled himself up, breathing quickly and Murdoc saw how obvious it was that his mind was racing.

It happened from time to time, 2D spacing out completely and panicking before shows. Usually it had happened to Noodle when she was little, mostly due to how young she was, but now it had become more and more frequent with Stu. There was no real reason behind it other than irrational fear of failing and singing horribly, which they both knew was impossible.

“Calm down,” Murdoc said, placing both his hands on 2D’s shoulders, looking him in the eye, “You'll do fine. The girls will love you even if you sound like a dying cat.”

2D gave a weak chuckle, reaching to brush tears away, “Please don't say that, it'll bring bad luck or somefink.”

Murdoc grinned and squeezed his bony shoulders, “You know I'm right though, are you alright?”

2D took another few short breaths but winced, “Hurts my chest.”

“Breathe with me, can you do that, numbnut?” Murdoc pulled him to stand just in front of him. He placed a hand on his chest, “Deep breath, come on now.”

2D matched his breathing and Murdoc smiled proudly, “There's a good lad. Feeling dizzy still?” He put a hand on his forehead.

“A little bit,” 2D sniffled again, breathing turning less ragged. He looked tired and leaned into him, Murdoc grabbing his lanky figure in his arms. He held him awkwardly for a moment but eventually relaxed.

“You need some water and some sweets before going out there,” he mumbled, rubbing his back, “Tell me when you're ready to go. There’s no rush, we can arrive late like real divas.”

“Just give me a second, Muds.”

“As long as you need, Stu.”


End file.
